Company Bumpers Video Dealer Screens
Walt Disney Home Entertainment/Touchstone Home Entertainment 1st Bumper (1986-1991) Bumper: On a cyan/dark green gradient background, we see the golden text "If you would like to own a videocassette of this program for your home library, ask your home video dealer about purchasing new or previously viewed tapes." Variant: Releases after 1988 have a jungle green background instead, and the text "new or" is deleted. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: The variant very awkwardly cuts out the part where Grant Goodeve says "new or". Then again, this was produced before the advent of modern audio-editing programs (such as Audacity and GoldWave, the latter which would be introduced to the public 2 years after this bumper stopped getting used). Music/Sounds: Grant Goodeve says the text. Availability: Seen on all Disney and Touchstone releases from 1986, such as Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah (notable for being one of Disney's only acknowledgements of their film Song of the South) and The Color of Money. The later variant is rarer and doesn't actually appear on every release, but can be found on Three Men & a Little Lady and alternate prints of the 1990 VHS of Peter Pan and the 1988 VHS of Dumbo. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. It may surprise you if you're not expecting it. 2nd Bumper (1989-1991) Bumper: On a black background, we see the sky blue text "ALSO FROM" and the blue, bold text "TOUCHSTONE" in a similar wild-west/typewriter font to the 1989 Feature Presentation screen of the time, flying from both from the top and bottom of the screen (with "ALSO FROM" coming from the top, and "TOUCHSTONE" coming from the bottom (At first, they are small, but soon zoom in to the center of the screen)), connecting together really fast. The completed bumper waits a few seconds to cut to black, but a second into the wait, "TOUCHSTONE" shines from left to right. Variants: There are multiple variants of this. Here are some of them. The first one has Grant Goodeve saying "Ask your video dealer about these hit titles, also from Touchstone Home Video". A variant exists where Grant Goodeve says "Ask your video dealer about this hit title...from Touchstone Home Video". Another variant exists where Grant Goodeve says "Ask your video dealer about this hit title, also from Touchstone Home Video". FX/SFX: The words coming from the top and bottom of the screen, connecting, and "TOUCHSTONE" shining. Music/Sounds: The first eight notes of "Great Ovation", with Grant Goodeve saying "Ask your video dealer about these hit titles...from Touchstone Home Video". Availability: Seen on most Touchstone tapes from the era. Scare Factor: None to medium. The music, announcer, and the sudden appearance of the text can startle some first-time viewers, but it is otherwise harmless. New World Video/Learning Corporation of America (1984-1990) Bumper: On a black background, we see the Helvetica text "Should you want to include this film in your home video library, ask your local video store about purchasing new or previously viewed tapes." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on most New World Video and LCA releases, such as the mind-scarring What's Happening to Me?. Scare Factor: None to minimal. RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video (1989) Bumper: On a black background with two rusty gray bars (One is a horizontal bar that's supposed to look like concrete, and the other is a vertical bar that's supposed to look like marble), we see the white text "SHOULD YOU WANT TO INCLUDE THIS FILM IN YOUR HOME VIDEO LIBRARY, ASK YOUR LOCAL VIDEO STORE ABOUT PURCHASING NEW OR PREVIOUSLY VIEWED TAPES.", sandwiched by two red horizontal lines. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen on Ghostbusters II. Scare Factor: Minimal.